For the Children
by VanillaAshes
Summary: No one has heard or seen Draco Malfoy in years until he saves 5 muggles
1. Chapter 1

As the rain was falling heavily, no one would hear the screams of the group of girls that fell into the stormy ocean when the cliff side gave in beneath them. The water was rushing over them but none of them could move; they were trapped. All of a sudden each felt a tug and squeezing sensation which struck them unconscious and the very next thing they remember was waking up in a hospital bed.

Draco Malfoy was in the cubical next to one of girls he saved extremely annoyed, he was once again getting checked over by nurses which felt like the thousandth time. "I'm fine" he stated getting more frustrated "Can I go?"

The nurse sighed once again and said "You need to be observed for 48 hours and you've only been here for 4 hours. We can not authorise you to leave unattended, I'm sorry" she sound quite tired and obviously annoyed for having to repeat herself, again.

"Well can you get someone to leave with me so I'm not unattended?" He asked losing his patience.

"The staff member has to be willing and I'm not sure if anyone is free, sorry" She replied hoping for no more questions. She was in luck as an Auror walked in.

"Mr. Malfoy, we have a few questions we would like to ask you …" The Auror was cut of by Draco "I saved the lives of those muggles who were drowning and would've died if I didn't bring them here, as I was using magic I thought it might be stupid to take them to a muggle hospital might raise suspicion. I didn't think I would get a lecture for saving someone incorrectly, they're alive and that is all that matters, I could have left them to die but I didn't, I did the first thing I could think of, surely you can think of a way saving the stupid secret from the idiotic muggles." Towards the end Draco was getting more and more angry and by the end of the rant he was shouting.

Before anyone had a chance to speak they heard a panicked women running into the cubical next to the while ranting "Sarah! What happened! Are you alright! What on earth were you thinking! On a cliff in a storm! Honestly, don't you ever listen! How did you get here! How is everyone else! Who saved you! Where on earth are the doctors! Are they taking care of you! Sarah say something!" When the women they heard a soft and tired "Calm down, I'm fine, you need to relax and breathe because I have absolutely no idea what you said"

Draco laughed and asked smiling "Ok, and I thought only I could rant, but she defiantly has had practice" He laughed again before stupid at a sudden halt as the curtain flung open "Draco!" It was then he realised that he infact HAD recognised the voice of the ranting women who was now standing directly in front of him. "Hermione!"

They both stared at each other which seemed like hours until they both looked at the person entering the curtain. "Hermione, there you are, I've been looking for you for … Malfoy?"

"Potter" Draco spat in disgust which made Hermione confused that he didn't say her name like that, 'hold on' she thought he called me Hermione.

"Come on Hermione, you shouldn't be in a room with a deatheater" Harry said dragging her out of the cubical. Draco was now alone and after a second for ponder and think about what happened he decided this would be the best time to sneak out of the stupid hospital and pick up his son from school, which he was most likely late for.


	2. Chapter 2

Dramione2

After receiving many phone calls from the hospital, Draco gave in and agreed to come in for a check-up. He couldn't believe that they wanted him to get a check up because of getting wet. He was due to be there in an hour, so he decided he should start get himself and his son Scorpius ready.

"Scorpius?" Draco called up the stairs

"Yes dad" A small voice replied

"We're going out so pack up your toys and I'll be up there in a minute to get you sorted" He informed his son

"Ok Dad" before tidying away his toys.

Draco POV

After preparing a packed lunch for Scorpius and I, I walked upstairs to find my son still putting away his train set, I stood there and watched him, he has bright blond hair and blue eyes, he was still in his baby blue PJs and had no shoes or socks on.

"Nice PJs" I said to inform Scorpius I was there, he turned around with a giant smile on his face "Can I wear them out today Dad?" I laughed "Sorry Scorp, not this time, it's not the right time" I hated letting him down but I seem to always be. I felt like a terrible father but no one would help a suspected ex-deatheater.

"But, you always say that. Please let me, I'll behave, I promise" he begged.

I stated, "It isn't proper, you can't walk around outside in your PJs, that's what clothes are for. PJs are for when you go to bed." I stated seeing his face drop.

"B-b-but, these are so comfortable and I feel free, not trapped or reictid" He tried arguing but I needed to keep my ground, right? That's what parents do?

I decided to correct him hoping he'd give up soon. "Restricting. You can choose what you want to wear, I generally let you. But PJs is not an option" just as I finished the sentence, his eyes started watering up and falling down his face.

2 hours later – At the hospital

"Hermione, the children, they need to be picked up but someone hasn't turned up for there appointment yet. Can you please cover for me; I promised Madison I'll pick her up from school today." Amelia explained desperately.

"I need to pick up Rose from school in 20 minutes though" I stated thinking of a solution, just before I was able to speak Amelia suggested a bit too loud

"I'll pick up Rose and bring her here, if my patient hasn't come by then we'll mark him as a no-show, we're required to wait for up to an hour for check ups." Amelia looked as if I said no she'll fall apart

"Ok, Ok. Give me the patients file and I'll see you back here" I said smiling as I received a massive hug, folder landed on the floor in front of me as the fireplace nearest went off with green flames, "and to think, she's older then I am." I laughed picking up the folder "and today I have Drac..." WHAT? Oh she is going to suffer for this. Amelia knows our history, so that's why she left so quickly after I agreed. Great, I hope he doesn't turn up. She broke from her thoughts as a young blond boy who was most like just over 3 came running into me. I lost my balance and found myself sitting on the floor, across from me the boy had a worried expression on his face.

Before I could speak he asked desperately "Please don't tell my Dad, I told him I would be good if I could wear my PJs out." He's so cute

"Well, I see you are wearing your PJs, they're very nice, love the colour." I said calmly trying to reassure him.

"Yes, he did say no at first but we were running really late to come here, so he let me and now I'm going to be in trouble for hurting someone" he had tears in his eye and was on the verge of crying.

"Hey, hey, hey, don't cry, I'm not hurt, don't cry" I hated when children cried, it broke my heart. I brought him into hug and he held me tightly as if his life depended on it "Shhhh, its ok, shhhh" He pulled away a little bit and looked into my eyes with his watery eyes; I was extremely shocked by what he next said

"Is this what it's like having a mum?"

My heart broke at that question and my eyes started to water thinking that this boy, who was about the same age as her daughter, doesn't have a mother, only a father. He leaned in and hugged me again. "We need to find your Dad, I'm sure he'll be worried, what's your name?" I said just above a whisper.

"Scorpius!" A male and familiar voice called from a distance "Where are you? Scorpius?"

"That my Dad" Scorpius stated. I picked him up after I realised he wouldn't let go, I followed the voice finding it was Draco calling for the boy, it took a few minutes before I approached him. I took in a deep breathe before calling him "Draco." It wasn't as loud as I expected but loud enough for him to turn around and see us. I thought I saw the fear in his eyes disappear as he saw Scorpius safe

"Why are you holding my son?" he hesitated before adding "and why is he asleep?" I looked at him confused before look down at the boy in my eyes and realised he was asleep.

"He was upset, I didn't realise he feel asleep. Anyway, let me give you a quick check up so you can get out of here quicker then you got here." She asked and walked into a cubical without waiting for an answer; Draco followed her and sat on the bed.

Hermione was getting everything ready whilst holding Scorpius, "Can you please take your top off?" She asked simply, as though she has asked it 100times already that day.

"Why do you need me topless and why …" she began before getting interrupted

"I need to check your chest ensuring there's no swelling due to the excess water that could have entered you lungs." She waited a few seconds before asking standard questions, checked his blood pressure and other routine checkups "Ok, all done your fine, bye" Just as I was walking out he stood up and took my free arm. "Can I have my son back?"


	3. Chapter 3

I took her free arm, wondering how she didn't notice she was holding Scorpius; I decided to be nice after all she hasn't signed the sign out sheet yet "Can I have my son back?" I asked straight forward to ensure no complications and get out of here as soon as I can. She was about to hand him to me before stopping and hesitating. "Can I ask you a question?" she asked, I guess my plan for a complicated free afternoon is no longer going to happen. I sighed before suddenly she handed him back to me.

"MUMMY!" This small little girl was running towards us, I stepped back as Hermione picked up and hugged her. "Mummy, I drew you a drawing, a drawing I drew for you. It's me and you and we are both sitting down and we are reading!" The girl smiled the whole time and was pointing to a piece of paper. I decided to examine Hermione, there was no way she could have a child, no way, she's too responsible to get pregnant this young. "It's beautiful, what book are we reading?" Hermione glowed asking her 'daughter'. Maybe she decided to adopt. "A book about Love and Friendship and Happiness!" The little girl was really excited talking about books; maybe she was Hermione's daughter.

"Nurse" I stated instead of asked, I needed to get home; well I needed to get out of the public eye. She turned around and her face dropped, obviously remembering I was still her patient "Oh, erm …" She looked at her daughter. Her daughters face dropped. "Rose, I've just got to finish with this patient and then we can do home, ok?" Her daughter jumped down and shouted "IT'S NOT FAIR, YOU'RE BREAKING A PROMISE AGAIN!" she then ran off. Hermione seemed to take a few breaths in and out before turning to me, "Just a bit of paperwork to do and then you can get on your way" she turned and walked away.

I hate seeing Rose so upset, and it's true I was breaking another promise; it's just so hard lately. I guess I should go back to part-time, we were perfectly fine I just felt as if Rose deserved more, its hard being a single mother but I've got to do it. Thankfully Draco was very quick feeling out his details for any follow up information and his blood results. I said goodbye and left to get Rose.

"Rose?" I asked, she slowly stood up and walked over to me, "I have to do one more thing before we leave, do you want to come with me?" She nodded, "Good, I bet Susan would like to see you." This is when she looked up at me and a smile creeping on her face "Well I need to see her to change back to part time and every time I bump into her she asks about you" I smiled as I saw face light up even more when I mentioned part-time.

Rose and I walked out the hospital to find Scorpius standing at the entrance crying, I bent down to his level before noticing that a crowd of reported had gathered around Draco, asking him questions. As he isn't staff he cannot disapparate until he's out of the gate. I had to help him and Scorpius. I picked up Rose and Scorpius, one in each arm and made my way threw the crowd I stood in front of Draco and simply stated "I apologise but you are not allowed to take any photographs or news reports on the premises of this hospital, I am going to have to ask you delete all images and notes and leave to beyond the gate. If you do not comply or break this law there will be consequences. Thank you." When she finished, all cameras were beeping and they were all walking to the gate before turning around and looking truly pissed.

"Thank you, I had no idea what to do, and when Scorpius wasn't by my side I panicked." Draco said before taking Scorpius back "and why can I not apparate?"

"Only members of staff can apparate within the hospital premises. We have a flew network which goes threw the ministry if you are not staff. You can use that if you wish." I stated before turning away to leave but Scorpius' little voice stopped me "Can't you take us home, I don't like crowds. They are mean people." He sounds so sweet, even though I wanted to say no, I couldn't not to a cute little boy "Yes, I can. I'll take you home" I answered directly to Scorpius. I heard Draco thank me as he put out his hand for me to take. I took it and apparated to Malfoy Manor, this is the first time I've been here since that time during the war. I breathed carefully "Well, there you go. By…" I was cut off by Rose "Mummy, I need the toilet, I really need to go" I looked at Draco, knowing that if I apparate the pulling would make her wet herself; he opened to door and pointed to the first door on the right. I murmured a 'thanks' entering the room.

Walking out of the room Rose ran off "Rose, what have I told you about running off. Come back here!" I followed her quickly before freezing at the door frame which led into the horrid room that I was tortured in those many years ago. Memories flooded my memory and my checks were becoming wetter by the second. Next thing I realised Rose was also crying and apologizing for making running off and making me cry. I couldn't speak, I couldn't comfort her, she was in that room, the room that I was tortured in, so many nightmares and screams, so many bad memories. I felt a hand on my shoulder but I remained frozen, I couldn't move an inch.

Draco went to get Scorpius something to eat as he was complaining about being hungry until he heard his son crying, wait not his son her daughter. He walked to the noise and saw her daughter crying and apologizing about something. Why were Granger and her daughter crying? I put my hand on her shoulder to ask but she ignored me, she didn't even flinch, that's when I remembered, that last and only time she had been here she was tortured by Belatrix. I let go off her and picked up her daughter, on the way out I gently grabbed her arm and pulled her along with us. After sitting Granger down I headed upstairs to Scorpius' room, calmed 'Rose' down and let the two children play while I sort her out.

Entering the room I left her in, she hadn't moved, this day is getting worse and worse, I knew I shouldn't have gone out. OK, all I need to do is focus on snapping her out of this trance she's in and she and the little one will be easily out of here forever, now what should I do.

5 minutes later, Draco walks up behind the frozen Granger and tips a bucket of warm water over her head "What the …" she screeched turning to glare at me. I tried so hard to hold back the laugh that I knew was coming, as soon as I heard the first sound of a laugh coming out of my mouth I became soaking wet. "Some people never change" I heard her say as she started to walk out of the room before suddenly stopping and looking at me "Where's Rose?"

"Upstairs with Scorpius" I stated, "I'll show you the way" I informed her, walking out of the room and up the stairs, 'she better be following, I have things to do' I told myself not bothering to turn around.


	4. Chapter 4

He walked up to a room and opened the door to his sons' bedroom. I walked in and saw that Rose was still asleep with Scorpius. "Am I able to apparate from here or do I need to be outside the gate?" I asked, expecting him to tell me that I'd have to go outside the gate; however I did not expect the answer I got.

"Let her sleep" he said, he must have seem my shocked face as he began explaining himself, "If you want she can sleep here, I know it's quite a lot of hassle moving children once they've gone sleep. Anyway I think it'll be good for Scorpius to have someone he's own age at the manor." He explained but then began blabbering "He goes nursery, it's for magical children or children with magical parents and none of the parents allow any of their children near Scorpius outside of the room, some even have convinced their children that he's bad. I think him waking up with another child near him may do good for him. He's too young to understand that it's me they don't like not him, I feel like it's my entire fault when he gets upset over it." He hesitated and I took this moment to pull him back to reality.

"Draco" I said just above a whisper, "I wouldn't usually mind so much but this manor … I've got a lot of bad memories and…" he interrupted me.

"I'll make sure I'll keep you away from that specific area and I ensure, no one will hurt you or your daughter, I promise" He sounded different, like he cares, almost desperate. But I can't stay in this place and I can't leave my daughter with him, he is Draco Malfoy after all. But I don't want to wake her up; he interrupted my thinking with the most unexpected word "Please"

I released a breath quite loudly and he knew what I was going to say, I know he did. I'm not going to let him be right, "I guess it wouldn't be a problem for her to sleep here, but if she does, is there any chance you can look after her until 4:30 tomorrow. I'm starting early and it will be too much hassle coming back over here to pick her up and take her to nursery."

His face glowed and he looked at me "Really? She can stay?" he asked, obviously not believing me

"Sure, but just this once." I informed him

After half-an-hour of talking and me informing him what to do when with Rose, we exchanged mobile numbers, and he's going to take Rose to the same nursery as Scorpius. He also made it able for me and Rose to willingly apparate and flew to and from the manor in case of an emergency.

I got home and sat down, what can I do? It's been ages since I've actually had nothing to do. I better check in on Rose, I picked up the phone and rang Malfoy 'Draco Malfoy' he answered "Hi, just thought I'd check in, how's Rose?" he laughed 'You've just left, what was it, 3 minutes?' … "Maybe 4 … Will you check on her please" … 'OK' I heard him laughing to himself as he walked up the stairs 'she's still asleep' … "Thanks, erm… I should go then, bye" I heard him say 'goodbye' as I hung up.

I apparated to the next place I thought off and was outside a door, I might as well knock. 'Knock knock'

The door opened "Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley screeched as she pulled me into a hug. I heard people say my name in confusion as I was suddenly met with a crowd. When Mrs. Weasley finally let go I realised I'd apparated to the Weasley house, they must be having a small get-together "come on in" I was pulled in and everyone hugged me individually. I was still expecting Ron to come and pull me into a hug but it never happened and will never happen again.

"Sorry to just turn up out-of-the-blue, I just had some free time and thought … I don't mind leaving if you're busy." Why did I come here, it's been really awkward after Ron died.

"Don't be silly, you're always welcome here, you are family after all. Now where's the little one. I can mush up some food for her if you would like, I haven't seen her in ages." Mrs. Weasley directed me over to the table and got an extra chair out for me.

"Oh, she's at … err … a friends for the night. But you're welcome to come and see her, it'll be good." This felt so awkward, I looked down at my plate as Harry laid it down, Harry, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley and George all put things on my plate for me to it. I thanked them before slowly eating the dinner in front of me. Suddenly I notice Ginny seems fatter, hold on, she's pregnant "GINNY! YOU'RE PREGNANT!" The tension disappeared, and Ginny grinned.

"Well, the doctor says it's temporary and I should get rid of this silly problem in around 3 weeks"

"3weeks, that's means, WOW!" I ended up squeaking and running to hug Ginny in congratulations "Now before I congratulate Harry, I should attack him for not telling me, I saw you a few days ago!" Everyone laughed as I hugged Harry "How's James, How could I not mention my favourite nephew!"

"He's a handful, and hyper all the time" Harry informed me whilst pulling silly faces

Ginny interrupted "But you may want to stop calling him your favourite nephew now" I looked at her confused, shocked and even hurt "I'm having a boy so …" This time I interrupted her by squeaking again. And again everyone laughed. All the amazing fun was interrupted by my mobile phone ringing, it was Draco, I answered it running out of the room getting worried looks from everyone.

"Hello, what's the matter is she ok what's going on answer me I'm coming right now" With that I apparated straight to Draco in the manor leaving confused friends behind "Is she ok, what happened" I ask him and he looks stunned

"Mummy!" Rose came flying into my arms "You left me. You left me with people I don't know. He tried to calm me down, but I refused to let him near me. He's a man, and men are Evil." I gawped at her before finally finding words to say; even then it wasn't really a word

"Huh?"

"Scorpius told me that every man in his family was evil. So when I woke up and you were gone, then he must have killed you and sent you to heaven like that other evil man did to Daddy" She told me as if it was normal, "But I did not let him near me at all until he proved that you were fine with me being here. You told me that all men lie and are idiots"

"Yes, right, its ok for you to stay here sweetie, I didn't want to wake you up. Now when defending yourself you didn't brake anything did you?"

Scorpius yelled in excitement "She broke everything, she was smashing everything and knives and folks and spoons were flying all over the place, it was amazing!"

"Flying all over the place?" I asked confused, obviously lacking my thinking ability.

"It was pretty incredible, she calmed down as soon as she saw you, but she's pretty powerful. She'll make a great witch" I looked at Draco, then remember I was a witch

"Oh, right, now I understand." I mentally hit myself for being so absent-minded "Was it fun?" Rose nodded like crazy "I want to ask you a favour, practice throwing soft things around, like a teddy bear ok" She nodded again happily "and… your target is Draco Malfoy" I said pointing at him, I put Rose down, said my goodbyes and apparated back to the Weasleys.

I walked in the door and apologised "I am so sorry, Rose was throwing a little tantrum, she fell asleep before I left and wanted to make sure that no one was lying to her here. She's quite dramatic."

I spent an hour or so catching up with them before returning home, having a bath and going to bed. Before I fell asleep I rang to check on Rose …. Unfortunately for Draco, it wasn't the only time during the night.


	5. Chapter 5

"Wakey, wakey you sleepy-heads" Draco sang walking into his sons room finding the two children sleeping peacefully on the bed, he smiled widely walking up to them "Time to get up sleepy-heads, busy day ahead of us" He received no response "Children?" He moved up closer and looked at them carefully, getting a tad worried; his son usually wakes up straight away "Scorp? Rose? … Scorpius, Rose, wake up" Suddenly both children began laughing uncontrollably.

"We got you" Scorpius screamed whilst laughing with Rose.

After the relief that they were ok was over, revenge was in order, Scorpius noticed this and grabbed Roses' hand heading for the bedroom door to escape.

They all ran around the house for 15 minutes messing about until Dracos phone rang, he stopped and answered it "Hello, she's fine, we're all awake, want to talk to her?" He waited for Hermione to answer before holding out the phone in the direction the 2 little ones ran "Rose! Your mummy is on the phone!"

She poked her head around the corner before slowly walking up to him taking the phone and putting it to her ear "Hello?" She said quietly and shyly before exploding in a huge grin and talking loudly and excited "MUMMY! Yes… Yes … No… OK… I love you too, Bye!"

"You two have fun and I'll see you when schools over. Give me a hug" He hugged both children and the BOTH said 'bye Daddy'. He smiled and watched them go in to play, gave details about Rose to Luna, one of the teachers before rushing off.

Draco swiftly entered the hospital looking for Hermione when he was spotted by Harry.

"Malfoy, what on earth are you doing here? You shouldn't be here" Harry growled at him.

"I can go anywhere I'd like Potter" He spat back to Harry "It's a free country."

"Unfortunately you are free" He mumbled

"What did you say?" He began getting angry and sick-and-tired of everyone treating him this way

"Harry! What's taking you so long?" A red head arrived, "Draco Malfoy? Is that really you? How are you?"

"Gin, why on earth are you acting so civil to this piece of dirt?" Harry spat once again only to receive a glare of Ginny.

"Don't be so rude" she said firmly before turning her attention to a stunned Draco.

"Good Morning Wea… Ginny Weasley, pleasure to see you again. I am very well thank you, how about yourself. I see you are pregnant, Congratulations" He stated politely, still looking a bit awkward, although you couldn't tell by his voice, only his eyes.

Before Ginny could reply, Hermione wondered over completely unaware of any conflict or awkwardness that was obviously in the air. "Ginny, I've got a spare room ready for your scan. You ready?" Hermione noticed Ginny's signal for 'look to the side of you' and as she did she gasped "Draco, what are you doing here, where's Rose? What happened? Is she ok? Say something?"

"First of all, relax. Secondly she's fine and is at play school and …"

Hermione interrupted him "But it doesn't start for another 3 hours, you can't drop her off this early" Her expression was shocked.

"Right, well relax. I didn't know where you took her, so I sent her to the same one as Scorpius for the day, they were very happy, especially Luna, apparently she hasn't seen Rose since her first birthday party" He began drifting off before Harry exploded

"YOU LET HIM LOOK AFTER ROSE! ARE YOU COMPLETELY MENTAL, HE'S A BLOODY DEATHEATER!" Harry shouted

"Let's go into that private room shall we, people are staring" Ginny hushed everyone gentle pushing them into the room that Hermione prepare for her scan "Ok, talk, quietly now"

"What was HE doing with Rose?" Harry said through gritted teeth.

Hermione ignored him and addressed Ginny, "Please take of your jacket, lie on the bed, expose you stomach and get comfortable, I'll be back in a minute." She grabbed Dracos arm leaving behind an angry Harry and confused Ginny.

Draco stood facing an annoyed Hermione "Well? Why are you here … arguing?"

"Well, you told me to call you if anything unusual or different or strange happens to or with Rose, and I knew your not allowed your phone with you so I thought I'd come directly to you. However, it's not really important so I should have just waited until later, I apologise for my inconvenience" He stated emotionless

She couldn't contain her concern "What is it? What happened?" she asked, trying to remain calm.

"I'm not sure if it's an issue, but I remember Rose saying that her 'Daddy' is in heaven and hasn't been back yet. So I presume Ron died?" She nodded "Which brings me to why I am here, this morning, when dropping Scorpius and Rose of a Play School, Scorp said 'Bye Daddy' and Rose repeated it to me aswell. I just thought you might want to know." He turned to leave but was stopped with a hand on his arm.

"Did you say Luna before?" She asked him

"Yes, she works at the nursery. She was wondering why she hasn't seen Rose since her 1st birthday party, seeing as she's now 3"

"Been busy. Bye" with that she walked away

Hermione entered waiting for the expected shouting from Harry, which never came.

*Later on the day*

Hermione and Rose were eating dinner while Rose explained everything that happened during her sleepover.

"And he got really muddy too!" Rose shouted and laughed at the memory

"_Daddy, we all muddy. We all messy" Scorpius shouted happily._

"_Yeah, we are dirty and proud!" Rose joined in._

"_Well, well, well, looks like you need to bath then" Draco said standing up, Scorpius always loves having baths, he didn't expect both children to run back outside ignoring him. He followed them "Come on you two, time for a bath" he shouted calmly._

"_We don't need a bath" They both replied "We are fine as we are"_

"_Come on, you need to have a bath, your all muddy, come on inside" He told them_

"_You didn't say 'please', mummy says it's rude not to say please when asking someone to do something" Rose pointed out_

"_You really are like you mother. OK, please will you come and have a bath" he asked politely_

_Rose was about to accept when Scorpius grabbed her hand "Only if you can catch us" and then pulled her to run with him. Draco was not impressed. Scorpius slipped and pulled Rose down too._

"_Scorpius! Rose!"_

"And then he came running towards us and he fell over too. So then we were all muddy. And Daddy got the hose and sprayed us all to get rid of some mud. Then we went inside and Daddy looked really em .. ember… rest … he didn't know how to bath me. He is so silly. So I had to do it all by myself. He run the bath and I put my hand in, he then made me talk to him through the door ALL the time. But I couldn't get dressed so he had to help. And then we went preschool. Everyone knew about magic. But no one liked Scorpius. And one boy was mean to him, but don't worry I showed him, he'll never pick on one of my friends again. Oh and Loony Luna says to say hello. After preschool we got Ice-cream and then came to you" Rose finished with a massive smile and took a bite out of her Pizza.

Hermione was speechless to how much Rose had to say, also that she called Draco 'Daddy' again. What should she do?

Hermione was putting Rose to bed. "Rosie, why do you call Mr. Malfoy 'Daddy'?"

"Because, he's now my daddy too" Rose stated, simply and matter-of-factly.

"_Goodnight, go straight to sleep" Draco called as he closed the door._

"_Night" Rose called back as Scorpius called "Night Daddy"_

"_Scorpius?" Rose asked "Can I ask you something?"_

"_Ofcorse you can" He replied, they both turned so they were facing each other "what is it?"_

"_Why do you call him Daddy?" she asked after a few seconds_

"_Because he is my dad, why?" he was confused_

"_My dad is gone, and he's not coming back. I bet heaven is a bad place, where you have to stay forever"_

"_My mum went there too. She hasn't come back either"_

"_I want a Dad" Rose said sadly_

"_I know, you can share my dad!" Scorpius exclaimed sitting up_

"_Really? I can!" Scorpius nodded "Do you want to share my mum too?"_

"_Yeah" they hugged._

Hermione sighed "Sweetie, he's not your dad." Rose's eye's filled with tears instantly

"Yes he is, he is, Scorpius said we can share him, he is my dad, he is" She began crying "He is and there's nothing you can do. He is because I want a dad and he wants a mum. Why are you lying? Why are you being so mean?" Rose started crying heavier as her mum pulled her into a hug.

After getting Rose to sleep, Hermione got out her parchment and quill and wrote to Draco.

_Draco Malfoy_

_I need to speak to you face to face urgently. _

_Please contact me and arrange a time and place to meet._

_Hermione Granger_

_**Authors' Note: I appoligise for not posting yesterday, I've injured my wrist and it's taking a tad longer to type.  
>I would also like to take the time to thank everyone that has read, reviewed or sent me a PM, it is always appreciated. So thank you and any feedback is always welcome x<strong>_


	6. Chapter 6

Draco woke up to the annoying tapping on his window, he groaned and stumbled over to the window "who would send me a stupid owl, in the middle of the damn night". Draco hasn't received any male in years, and even now no one knew how to contact him. He let the owl in and it flew on the edge of the bed. He fed the owl a treat and took the letter to read it.

_Draco Malfoy_

_I need to speak to you face to face urgently._

_Please contact me and arrange a time a place to meet._

_Hermione Granger_

"I wonder what happened? Must be important" He sighed and wrote back a quick reply before sending the owl back with the note attached.

Hermione was just falling to sleep, when her owl returned, she decided to read it then just in case. The 'letter' was very short, not even worth the title of a 'letter':

_HG_

_Come manor anytime_

_DM_

"Well, if he's still awake" she mumbled to herself before stopping herself from apparating, suddenly remembering her daughter. She quietly walked in to see Rose flat out and picked her up into her arms apparating directly into Scorpius' room and putting Rose in his bed with her before focusing her apparating to Draco himself.

"Oops" She breathed turning around whilst blushing, he was asleep with his top half completely exposed. She was about to leave before seeing a glass of water on his desk, the temptation was high, she walked over and picked it up and just before she was about to tip it on him, she changed her mind again and drunk it realising that it white wine. Suddenly she realised herself looking at the clear sky, it was beautiful. She sat down on (what she thought would be) her bed. But as her bottom reached the mattress, Draco Malfoy shot up looking up at her after being woken. Hermione jumped up gasping "You scared me half to death" she breathed.

He looked around before focusing back on her, "Why are you in my bedroom?" He asked feeling sleepy again, knowing there was no danger.

"Your what?" She asked confused before realisation hit her "Oh right, sorry. You said to come to the manor, so here I am" She informed him

"I didn't mean in the middle of the night, I'm sleeping" He replied

"Well, first of all, you sent me an owl in the middle of the night. And secondly, your awake now right? So lets' talk, might aswell." She stated matter-of-factly

Draco groaned in defeat and sat up again "Go on then, I'm listening" At this, Hermione stated everything that happened, her worries and feelings which (unfortunately for Draco) took over 30 minutes. When she finished she looked at him expectantly to receive a confused look "And what am I suppose to do?"

She sighed "You are going to tell Rose that you are not her Father and never will be"

"Right OK, now?" he asked

"Don't be stupid, you cannot wake her up, that's cruel." She tutted him.

He gave her a 'really' look "So it cruel to wake her up, but it's completely fine to wake me up?" he asked

"Yes, she's 3 years old and your what 40?" she asked jokingly "Anyway, while we are here, you have no excuse not to answer, why did you save those muggles, you hate muggles" she asked

"Why do you even care, I know you love everyone but this is ridiculous" he sighed, really wanting to go back to sleep before he remembered something "You were ranting at one of them!"

"I can rant to whom ever I would like!" she stated defensively

"Did I save one of your friends?" he asked taking down to her.

In a blink of an eye he was soaked and she was gone, but not before he heard 'see you tomorrow'

The next day, Draco and Scorpius came to Hermione's to talk. Draco was talking to Rose in her bedroom, whilst Hermione and Scorpius were making pancakes in the kitchen.

"Oops, I'll clean that up later" and "Watch out!" along with "Careful with that" and many, many "Sorry" was all heard from the kitchen

Meanwhile

Draco took a deep breath and kneeled down to Rose's level "Do you know why I wanted to talk to you?" He asked, only to receive a 'no'. "OK, well, I don't know how to say this but, I'm not your Dad, I'm …" He froze seeing her eyes tearing up quickly.

"b-b-b-but, Y-y-y-you a-are. Scorpius said we we we could ssssshare youuuuu" She said with tears falling down her cheeks "pwease"

5 minutes later

Draco rushed over to Scorpius picking him up "Thanks for having, we need to go, Oh by the way, Sorry!" with that he apparated out. As Hermione ran to Rose's bedroom to see her jumping on the bed.

"What happened, are you alright?" She asked panicked

"He said I can call him Daddy if I want, he said he'll be my Dad. I told you he's my Dad now. Now we are a family. I have a Daddy!" She screamed with Joy as my face reddened.

"I am going to murder him!"

Just a short one. Sorry. The next one will be longer and will be Christmas themed :D Thank you for reading :D

I would like to give a special thanks to **AppreciativeReader**And my three amazing friends Sarah, Shannon and Becca for all of the support **:D**


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione and Rose received a letter from Ginny and Harry inviting them over for a party that night. The both dress in matching dresses and apparated to the gate walking into the Weasley House.

I gripped my mums hand tightly and someone approaches us.

"Hermione, how are you? And who is this little ray of sunshine." Asks the strange man

"Neville, I'm fine, it's really you" Mum hugs him and then looks at me "This is Rose, my daughter" she smiles at me; I know she wants me to say something, but he looks weird. There both looking at me, I don't like it. "Sorry Neville, she's just shy."

"That's fine" He leaned down to my level and spoke down to me "Well hello there little one, I'm Neville, I know your mummy."

"I know you know her, I'm not stupid." Rose replied receiving a stern look from her mum "I mean, how do you know her?"

"Oh, well, we went to school together, we had a lot of classes together as well." He smiled his treating me like a baby. Neville, what stories have mum told me about Neville, oh yeah

"Neville, It's great to finally meet you. I was wondering how it felt to con-tin-u-lee get embarsed all the time at school, like when you feel of your broom in year one, or when you got lifted up by the ears by pixies in year, or when you…" My mum put her hands on my shoulders silencing me.

"Rose, go play with other children, and expect to be punished later for your rude behaviour"

The party was coming to an end and Hermione was looking for Rose, Ginny came up to her "Is everything ok? Can you not find Rose?"

Hermione sighed "She's probably hiding, I told her off earlier"

"Oh, right, need some help?" Ginny asked

"Yes please."

20 minutes later they still haven't found Rose

"Where could she be, she's 3" Hermione exclaimed desperately, wondering how she lost her own daughter "How could I let this happen"

"Don't worry we'll find her" Ginny comforts her, "Would she have left the House?"

"Ofcorse she wouldn't" she thought for a second "Unless…"

"She could have followed someone" chimed in Harry

"Maybe she thought it was you?" Added Neville

"Oh, I'm a terrible mother!" sighed Hermione

"No your not dear, You've done a fantastic job raising her" Molly half hugged her "I was talking to her not so long ago and she is so bright and at such a young age too, she's so clever"

"Hold on Mum, when were you talking to her?"

"I was talking to her you announced someone's lost their child"

Everyone looked at her in disbelief

"What?" she asked and then realised "Oops, sorry! Didn't connect the dots" she laughed.

2 hours later

"Mummy!" came a crying, timid little girl

"Rose? What the matter?" Hermione shot up from bed and picked up Rose putting her on her bed with her "Shhhh, what's wrong?" she asked rubbing her back to calm her.

"I sorry Mummy, I sorry" she sobbed

"Honey, calm down, why are you sorry?"

"It was my fault you and D-Draco had a fight, it was me, I sorry" she continued crying and buried her head into her mums shoulder as she was pilled in for a hug.

"It wasn't your fault"

_*Flashback*_

"_What the hell is the matter with you; you are the most stupid, selfish, arrogant person on this planet. You can't do anything right, I asked you one thing and you make it worse. And you have the bloody nerve to say it was my fault, say that I'm out of line, that I've made the mistake, well you wrong. Actually no, I guess you were right, how on Merlin's beard could I have thought you actually changed, that your good, that you could help, why on Merlin's grave did I even let you look at my daughter, let alone speak to her or even have her over night. I've gone completely CRAZY. And I am warning you now if you ever talk or contact or whatever to my daughter I will kill you. No worse, I will torture you and carve BLOODY PRAT into your arm just like you psycho aunt did to me which you did NOTHING, you just WATCHED. So now, you have to stay away from me, my family and my friends. If I hear even a rumour that you thought about coming near any of the I will cut of your 'manhood'. And that goes for Scorpius too … Keep Him Away For His Own Sake!"_

"It wasn't your fault, Draco and I; we never really got along ever since I made friends with your Dad and uncle Harry."

"But Mummy, you said you and daddy and uncle Harry didn't become friends until they helped you with a troll" she asked confused "were you friends before, what happened?"

"Well, erm… I met one of his friends on the platform …

"_Oh I'm sorry" Hermione age 11 exclaimed bumping into Pansy age 11_

"_Don't worry about it, who are you?" pansy asked_

"_I'm Hermione Granger and you are?" she said confidently_

"_I'm Pansy, just Pansy. So I don't recognise your last name"_

"_I was raised by a non-magical family. How about you?"_

"_Pureblood magical family, you are magical right?"_

"_Absolutely, want me to prove it?"_

"_Later, come on!" she ordered_

"_Where?"_

"_To our cubical, I'll introduce you to the gang"_

So I followed her and met him on the train"

"Hold on" Rose asked confused "I thought you sat with dad and Harry on the train?"

"No, that's when I first met them; I only spoke to them for a few minutes looking for Neville's toad"

"Oh yeah. Was he one of Pansy's friends?"

"No, why?"

"Well, if you were with Pansy and Draco and 'the gang', why did you help Neville?"

"Right well, we were all talking about house

"_If I don't get into Slytherin, my family will disown me" said Draco_

"_I don't think my parents will mind, there proud never-the-less" I said receiving confused and envious looks, I was about to explain when the cubical door opened and a worried boy with brown hair barged in looking under everyone's legs_

"_What the hell Longbottom, trying to look up girls' skirts or something?" Draco sniggered at him as he went bright red. Out of instinct I held my skirt close to my legs._

"_I wasn't I've lost my toad." He turned to me "I've never seen you before; I'm Neville, Neville Longbottom."_

"_Hermione Grang…" I started_

"_Leave her alone, she would never go for your type, you blood traitor" Draco interrupted me._

"_I'm going to change into my robes, come on Mione" Pansy led the way to a bathroom for us to change, I was done before her so left early, deciding to open a few cubicles to see if anyone saw a toad_

The first cubical, I met your father and Uncle Harry"

"Really, Wow, I never knew you were friends with Pansy. What's her last name?"

"Parkinson, Pansy Parkinson"

"Does she own that giant corporation Zabini-Parkinson?"

"Yes she does."

"Cool. So if you were friends, what happened?"

"Let's just say I was friends with Draco and Pansy until Christmas where they were both told to stay away from me."

"Did they?"

"Abit, it was more secretive, they cared who knew now but were never mean to me. It was the summer that change things but you're too young, but we fell out and in school started calling each other names, from then we hated each other."

"But his nice now. He wants to be friends, can we not at least try. Pwease mummy, Scorpy and me we are friends and I don't see him"

"It's Scorpius and I. And I won't give him another chance, he's lost it. However, I will see if I can arrange a play date or something for you and Scorpius"

"Yay" She grinned "Can I sleep here tonight"

"Sure"

**D. Malfoy**

**Rose would like to see Scorpius, can we arrange a play date for them**

**H. Granger**

6 play dates later for the children and no issues. Its play date number 7 that causes the problems. Draco and Hermione are sitting at opposite ends of the park as usual when Rose and Scorpius runs up to Hermione.

"Mummy, Mummy, can we go, can we go pwease?" Rose begged

"Go where?"

"To Scorpy's home, for Christmas. Scorpy said we could, he wants us to. Pwease say yes" Rose pleaded her eyes towards her mum

"Rose sweetie, we are going to the Weasleys, remember. I can't just cancel on them. Sorry but I'm going to have to say no."

"But, can't we go to the Weasleys another time" she tried reasoning

"We can go to Scorpy's another time too"

"Oh" she looked down knowing defeat. Tears dripping down her face

"Scorpius? Why did you ask us?" She directed her attention to him

"Well, dad says I can invite anyone over whenever I want. And every year he makes an effort to find someone to spend Christmas with us since it just me and him. So I thought I'd find someone. And I thought you could come as you talk to me not caring about my granddad and the family past or stuff like that, like other people. But you are the only people I know."

"I don't think your dad would like us over. I'm pretty sure he hates me."

"No he doesn't. He nearly destroyed the house when you too had a fight. He said it was his fault. And then when he got the letter for us to meet up he like painted all the walls again. He likes you, I know he does. So will you come?"

"Erm … go ask your dad what he thinks and then come back, OK?"

"OK" he ran off

"Daddy, Dad. Can Rosie and Mione come over for Christmas?"

"Excuse me?" Draco looked shocked fro his son to Hermione and her daughter across the park "I don't think they'd want to, I'm pretty sure Hermione hates me."

"Well, then you should wow her" Scorpius grinned as he twisted side to side

"Wow her?" Scorpius nodded

"Sure, they can come"

"Yes!" He ran back over to tell them the news

They arranged they'll have Christmas Eve and Christmas morning at the Weasleys and go to the Malfoy Manor for dinner and over night. They both agreed it was for the children and only the children.


	8. Chapter 8

"Mummy, mummy, it's snowing, it really is snowing!" Rose screamed running into my room across to the windows to pull open the curtains.

"Rose, it's June, it can't be snowing, go back to bed" I replied seeing as it was 3:24 in the morning.

I felt Rose sit on my bed "Mother, I wish to inform you that you that it is Christmas eve, it is snowing and we are going over to the Weasleys today, therefore it is time to get up" she stated in a voice so clearly, you would have thought she was in her second year of Hogwarts.

I looked at her, double checking that she was still 3, she was. "Ok then little one, show me the snow" before I even finished my sentence I was half way to the window and it really was snowing.

2 hours later

"You ready to go Rosie?" Rose nodded frantically, which turned into a dance she made up. We got in to the fireplace and flooed to the Weasleys.

"Hello?" no answer "Hello? Anyone here?" Hermione called out gently

"Maybe they're all asleep?" Rose chimed in.

"Why would they be asleep it is" she looked at her watch "5:40. I guess we're a bit early"

"Can I wake up Fred and George?" _**(*AN – Fred is alive in this story*) **_

"Sure! I'll just wonder up to Ginny"

The twins' room

Rose sneaked in to their room and saw them both asleep with the fiancées, they proposed on the same day to their girlfriends. Rose watched them for a minute before snuggling in with George and Angelina. She carefully woke up Angelina who took the cue to leave seeing Rose nearly in tears.

"George" Rose cried softly "George" He opened his eyes and saw her there upset

"You ok there little one?" he asked carefully

"You look at lot like my Dad in the dark."

"Well we were related, ofcorse I was better then him, he was quite useless" he joked without thinking

"My Dad was useless" tears were falling rapidly now

"No, no, no, he was great, the best of us Weasleys, he was. He was an idiot ofcorse but he was just like me" he panicked

"Why was he an idiot? Mummy said he was funny and nice and … and" she couldn't stop crying now "I want him to come back, I want him for Christmas"

"Fred!" Fred shot up and looked at a panicked George "I can't get her to stop crying. I keep saying the wrong thing"

Fred came over "Hello there Rosie, what's the matter?" he asked calmly and friendly

"My-y-y dad was an idiot and use-se-less" she cried

"He couldn't have been that useless; he led a great love and found your mother. Also he helped choose your name and you have a fantastic name, so how can he be an idiot. Come here, lets get breakfast" He picked Rose up, cleaned her face and carried her downstairs. George came racing down a few minutes later throwing clothes at Fred, "It's snowing, let's fly!" as he ran outside

"I wanna come too" Rose grinned grabbing her hat and gloves, Fred made sure she was wrapped up really warm in some of his and Georges clothes.

2 hours later

"That was a very irresponsible thing to do, she is only 3 years old and you had her flying over the borrow while she was soaked through and through, she could have got hurt or worse. How could you be so irresponsible, you two should know better, now what do you have to say?" Molly screeched at Fred and George

"We're sorry Mum"

"Oh no, it's not me you are to apologise to, Hermione!"

"What, she'll murder us!" Argued George

"She has a killer temper" supported Fred

"Well, maybe next time you should think about that!" she shuffled off.

Fred and George looked at each other with a worried expression planted on their face.

"'Mione?" Fred and George poked there head around the bathroom door seeing Hermione undressing Rose.

"Yes?" she sounded normal, but they still had to be careful, they weren't there when Hermione found out as it was Ginny who found them flying with Rose (Rose was on the same broom as Fred)

"We're sorry, we were just playing" George said slowly and quietly

"Rose, what did you do today?"

"I was flying with Fred and George and I was them because I was wearing there clothes" she laughed

"Did you have fun?"

"Yes, I had an excellent time, we went up and down and we were higher then the house" She yelled

"So did you want to play with your twin uncles more often?"

Rose nodded enthusiastically

Hermione picked Rose up and handed her to Fred "would you two please give her a bath and get her dressed please. You are the ones that got her wet" she said before walking out of the bathroom.

5 minutes later

"OK, Rose check the water please" Rose put her hand in the water

"It's too cold!" She stated turning back to Fred who had the duty of undressing her whilst George was getting the bath ready.

"I think I've got it, can you check again" he asked to receive a glare "What did I do?"

"You didn't say please" Fred informed him

"Oh right, Rose will you please check the water" Rose put her hand in to pull it out suddenly. "Too hot?" Rose nodded "Right, let me see, which tap is this?"

After 20 minutes the water was ready and Rose was only in her knickers

"I can take her underwear off" Fred said appalled

"Well I can't, it's weird, and I hardly know her"

Rose interrupted them "I can take my knickers off, watch" she took them off as the twins looked at each other

"Great! Now that's down, jump in the bath" George ordered

"I can't I too little" Rose said

"Please" Fred added

"I too little!" she repeated

"Get Ginny!" Fred said as George rushed out of the door pulling a Ginny into the bathroom a minute later

"What's the matter?" she asked

"Rose won't get into the tub" Fred complained

"She can't get into the tub, she's too young, you need to help her" the twins looked at her confused "Seriously, you need to learn about children, like how you don't fly them over the borrow while it's snowing, and how they need assistance in most things like getting into the tub" She picked Rose up and place her into the tub before walking out of the room.

One and a half later Fred, George and Rose all come downstairs in matching outfits

"What took you so long?" Hermione asked as Rose ran towards her

"And how come all of you have damp hair?" Ginny added holding back a laugh

"We don't want to talk about it" they said in sink added "And we never want kids"

"Too late for that" Angelina stated avoiding eye contact with everyone.

There was silence for what seemed like hours before anyone made a sound; the room was suddenly filled with excited squeaks, chatter and hugs… all except a frozen George.

Hermione tucking Rose into bed

"Mummy, what story are you going to tell me tonight?" Rose asked

"Well, seeing as it's Christmas Eve, I thought I'd tell you a Christmas one?" Hermione asked

"Yes please!" She exclaimed

"Ok, I didn't spend any of my Hogwarts years at school for the Christmas holidays; however I do recall the first Christmas I spend with your Dad. It was Christmas Eve and snowing just like it is today and he was attempting to cook the muggle way …

"_Are you sure you don't need some help?" I asked again to my Fiancée_

"_No, no, no, I've got it, all I need is the thingy, where is it, ah ha. See I'm doing fine, now you jump in the bath and throw on some clothes by the time you come out everything will be fabulous, I promise!" He replied, I decided he couldn't do too much damage so walked to our bathroom…_

"Hold on, I thought you were at the borrow for Christmas every year since Dad went to heaven?" she interrupted confused

"We did, however, I didn't say it was always planned" she replied "He set fire to the cooker and in the end burnt down the little bungalow we owned"

"So then you went to the borrow. Did you have fun?" she asked

"Ofcorse we did. Since then I never let him attempt cooking again." They both laughed. "Well, guess you should go to sleep now"

"Can I have another story please?" she begged

"I don't know, you seem to remember them all and poor Neville!"

"I sorry, he was treating me like a child!" She argued

"Rosie, you are a child!" after a seconds hesitation she added "What story do you want?"

Rose lightened up and then went very serious "You said that you and Draco were friends but then weren't. What was the first time he called you a really mean name?"

"Well, I think you're a bit too young for that"

"OK, can I hear about your first kiss?" she asked happily

"And now I bid you goodnight, the faster you go sleep, the faster you can wake up and see what Father Christmas has left you."

"OK, how about your nicknames?" she asked desperately

"Fine, well a lot of people call me 'Mione, as you know. My parents called me different things which doesn't matter too much; I don't think there is any, oh except from Pansy, she always called me Mia. Now goodnight" She kissed her daughters head and left the room.

Christmas morning – 4:45

A loud scream echo's through the borrow, a scream of fear. Everyone raced downstairs to see Rose hiding behind George from Fred dressed as Father Christmas.

"Your scaring her, show her it's you!" George shouted at Fred

"No I'm Santa, I don't remove the beard!" Fred shouted back

"She obviously doesn't like it!"

"She's a child ofcorse she does, don't be ridiculous, come here Rose, come to Santa Clause." Fred edged Rose on to come to him to receive a plate flying towards him. "What the? Who was that?"

"It was me, and if you want to mess with me you will pay!" Rose screamed gripping on to Georges' leg tightly as everyone else laughed.

The rest of the morning was full of laughter, fun, food and the opening of presents. By the time 2 pm came everyone was ready to go back to sleep, apart from Rose who was still as excited as ever.

"So 'Mione, are planning on enrolling Rose into that new Hogwarts programme?" Ginny asked stroking her enlarged belly

"What new Hogwarts programme? I don't I've heard of it" she replied back

"Oh right, it's a programme for gifted young witches and wizards to have some extra education for all ages well until they actually start year one. It's different for each age and ability ofcorse but I think Rose will be great for it and I know McGonagall will be thrilled to see you again. Just send an owl and you'll get a slot. I think it would be good for Rose. What do you think?" Ginny explained

"It sounds great! Do you think Rose will have a chance though? She's only 3!"

"Hermione, I'll be surprised if they don't beg her to start her first year early she's so clever!"

"OK, I'll go!" she paused "I can't wait to see all the teachers again and I heard Neville's going to be the new herbology teacher in September he's currently working with professor Spout"

"I heard that too, you know I was meaning to ask you …" she started before getting interrupted by Rose

"Mummy, it's nearly time to go, you should get everything and say your goodbye's" Rose said before racing back to the twins asking them to play some more

"Well, want to help me get ready Ginny?" Ginny nodded "Right, what were you saying?"

Malfoy Manor

"Daddy! I fly better than you! Ha-ha!" Scorpius laughed flying on his miniature broomstick 2 feet of the group around the massive living room

"Really? Better then me?" Scorpius nodded as Draco grabbed his broomstick and followed Scorpius "I'm going to catch you"

They spent about 10 minutes flying around the room, (Scorpius being able to fly a maximum of 2 and a half feet of the group) until the fireplace lit up and Hermione and Rose entered.

"MERRY CHIRSTMAS!" Rose shouted to them as they landed and came to greet them.

"Merry Christmas!" Scorpius sang excitedly "I told you they would come, Dad"

"Yes, you did, have a good Christmas so far?" he asked Hermione, receiving a reply from Rose.

"Yes, we had an excellent time, I been flying and eating and singing and opening presents and playing and running and laughing and I had the best time ever, it was great!" She recalled before spotting something "Is that one of those thingies that you can see memories in?"

"Yes, it is, how do you know that?" Draco replied impressed

"I saw a picture in a book, it's called a pensiville right?" she asked

"Something like that yes."

"Mummy, can you show me a story please?" Rose asked

"I don't know sweetie, it's not mine it's…" she started before getting interrupted

"Go for it Hermione, I don't mind, I brought so I could show Scorpy some memories I have of him or his Mum." He insisted

"Ok, erm, what do you want to see?" she asked a eager Rose

"Can I see the time Dad and Harry flew the car into the tree?"

"I wasn't there; I can only show you what I've seen"

"Oh, erm, how about the time Dad was throwing up slugs? When he was aiming at that tree but it backfired on him and you took him to Hagrids?"

"He did the spell wrong twice?" Draco asked chuckling

Hermione sent a glare his way before turning her attention to Rose, "How about I show you a few selections of you my days at Hogwarts?"

Rose nodded rapidly as Scorpius asked to watch aswell; she retracted her memories and watch as the two children put their heads into the puddle.

"Just so you know Malfoy, he only threw up slugs on one occasion!" she snapped

"Oh, then why did you tell her it was a tree?" he asked wary of her tone of voice.

"Because I didn't really feel like explaining what a 'mudblood' was and everything that was connected to it, including Voldemort to my 3 year old daughter!" she hissed at him.

"Why would you need to tell her about …" she started to ask

"You know, that day was the day you first called me a mudblood" she said softly, remembering the day.

"We had a huge fight and when I next saw you, you were with Weasley, defending Potter." He recalled sadly just as Rose and Scorpius finished with a huge smile on his face.

"Rose, get the presents for Scorpy and Draco!" she loudly whispered to her daughter who ran to her suitcase "Scorpy!" She called sneaking to Scorpius and tickling him whilst carrying him towards the settee where she placed him.

Rose brought Scorpius a box 'sweeties sweet sweets' and some 'fizzy fizzers pop' (the fizzy fizzers pop are pranks bottles which explode sticky liquid everywhere)

Scorpius brought Rose a teddy bear and 2 chocolate frogs (she shared the frogs with Scorpius)

Rose brought Draco 'The ultimate collection of edible wands' (they had a mini wand duel, Rose won!)

Draco brought Rose 15 children books, 5 colouring books, a painting set and 20 different sets of dress robes (he receive 10 hugs, 20 'thank you' s and one of the outfits tried on then and their, if front of everyone :P)

Hermione brought Scorpius a box full of things every child needs for mischief (She received a huge and then a very loud horn erupt into her ear followed by and apology and laugh)

Scorpius brought Hermione a book and a scarf (she started reading the book before getting ganged up on and ending tied up – literally)

Hermione brought Draco exploding hair gel (he was not amused), a new set of caldrons, a pair of PJs and a collectors stone symbolising 'Peace' which was the only one missing from his collection (he changed in his PJs and chased Hermione around attempting to get her to remove her shoes – he won!)

Draco brought Hermione a box of chocolates and a really expensive bracelet with her initials carved in (she stood there stunned before putting it on and giving Draco a hug, that lasted longer then it should had)

After that came dinner which seemed a bit awkward as no one could think of what to say…


	9. Chapter 9

Dinner was awkward and slow, there was the odd one liner from someone, here and there but no one could knock through the awkward barrier that happened after Rose asked the question her mother hoped she never would:

_"Draco, why did you and my Mum stop being friends?" Rose asked loudly just after dinner was served__  
><em>_"Erm... well, maybe you should talk to your mother about that" he replied unsure of what to say__  
><em>_"Mum? What happened?" She asked curiously__  
><em>_"Rose, your too young to understand" she said hes__itantly knowing her daughter would understand perfectly__  
><em>_"But mum, please, I want to know" she begged__  
><em>_"Rose, not another word from you, eat your dinner" She replied sternly, __desperately trying to save Christmas day ... It didn't work_…

"Dinner was wonderful, thank you" Hermione stated politely through the silent dining room  
>"I'll go and get dessert" he nodded and walked out towards the kitchen<br>"I helped make it, it's my favourite" Scorpius chimed in happily that he could finally eat it  
>Draco came out with a tub of what looked like chocolate goo, it was actually suppose to be chocolate trifle. It was all eaten up, well apart from the chunks that missed the mouth. It was decided that each family needed their own times together, so Hermione and Rose took the West living room whereas Draco and Scorpius took North living room.<p>

"Mum, I sorry for making you mad" Rose said as soon as they were alone  
>"Don't worry sweetie, it's just a bit sensitive and I'm not sure if I want you to know about it and all the factors relating to it" Hermione explained receiving a blank look from her daughter "OK, you know I told you that your Daddy was taken to heaven because of bad people" she started receiving a nod from Rose "well Dracos family, his Mum and Dad were involved with the bad people for a while, and that is kind of why we stopped being friends, we thought different things."<br>"So you thought different things?" Rose asked trying to make sense of what could be bad about thinking different things  
>"Yes, that's the basic explanation"<br>"OK. Can we talk about when you were friends with him?" Rose asked knowing she wouldn't get anything more out of her Mum  
>"Sure, what do you want to know?"<br>"When you were put in different houses, what happened, when did you next see each other, were you happy?" She asked  
>"OK, well I was put into Gryffindor before he was put in Slytherin. We both got congratulated by our houses we were put in but I do remember while eating we did share a small glance which was filled with disappointment because we were in different houses, but I don't think we actually spoke until the following day before our first lesson...<p>

_Hermione Granger stood outside her first class, she was really excited to be here and even more excited to learn more especially by Professor McGonagal as she heard she's a fantastic witch. She was 20 minutes early and was waiting alone for a few minutes before she heard two voices making their way around the corner towards her, she was quite nervous as she hasn't really spoken to anyone since she was on the train and all of them were in Slytherin. She was happy to see Draco and Pansy walk around the corner but looked to her feet as she had heard rumours that Slytherins are all bullies but was surprised when they both approached with friendly expressions on their faces.__  
><em>_"Hi Hermione!" They both said in unison__  
><em>_"Hello Pansy, Draco." She replied__  
><em>_"I cannot believe you're stuck in Gryffindor, that stupid, dusty, old hat. How is it in there?" Pansy asked her__  
><em>_Hermione thought for a second, she wasn't sure how to respond but decided she wanted friends and to fit it so said the answer she believe Pansy wanted "It's so lame, I don't know what that silly hat was thinking, I mean honestly" she said receiving a side hug from Pansy__  
><em>_"It's ok Hermione" she pause "Hermione is so long, Mione... no, Hermy ... ew, no, erm, Mia? Yeah, I'm going to call you Mia" she decided much to Hermiones' displeasure__  
><em>_"Great" she said happily but Draco could tell she wasn't too thrilled with the nickname__  
><em>_"So Hermione, I thought I should mention that in front of Slytherin and other houses we shouldn't really be seen to snugly together, the older years don't like it... but were friends ofcorse, is that alright?" Draco asked awkwardly hoping no one came around the corner__  
><em>_"Yes" she stumbled "I was thinking the same thing, I've heard that all Slytherins are suppose to be bullies or something"__  
><em>_"I'm not a bully" Pansy screeched suddenly__  
><em>_"I know, I'm not calling you one, I'm not." Hermione quickly stated_  
><em>Draco rolled his eyes and Hermione and Pansy laughed together until they heard other student making their way down the corridor towards them where they stood at opposite sides of the door. When the finally got into the classroom the sat near each other but not on the same side of the room.<em>

That also happened to be when your Dad and Uncle Harry ran into the lesson 20 minutes late" Hermione finished  
>"Really?" Rose asked receiving a nod "Why did you become friends with Dad and Uncle Harry?"<br>"Draco asked me to" Hermione splutter out before being able to stop herself, she very quickly changed the subject "What do you say we launch a surprise attack on Draco and Scorpy?"  
>"Yeah!"<p>

Draco and Scorpius were playing a game of wizards chess when they had pink goo fall down on them from nowhere, if it wasn't for Rose laughing her head off as they dashed away, they would've gotten into their hiding spot instead of covered in blue goo top to toe... they played this girls vs. boys game for around 30 minutes before deciding it best to wash up and get the children to bed.

Within an hour and a half both children were fast asleep and Draco poured them both a glass of eggnog, they both were on their second glass when Hermione decided to break the silence,  
>"Have you heard about that Hogwarts course for children before they attend Hogwarts?" She asked<br>"Hogwarts young and gifted minds" he quoted  
>"Are you doing to enter Scorpius?"<br>"Maybe, I just don't want him being involved in prejudice; I want to keep him away from all of that."  
>"He'll have to learn about it eventually, right?"<br>"I guess. Are you entering Rose?"  
>"I think I'm going to, I'm going to talk to her about it before new years, if I'm going to enter her I want to send the letter before new years."<br>"That's a good idea, what are you doing for new years?"  
>"The same thing I did last year" she replied quietly<br>"What was that?"  
>"I'm going to visit Ron grave"<br>"Why?"  
>"because he was murdered on New Years Eve, they say it was exactly 11pm he was finally killed after about 8 hours of torture."<br>"I'm sorry"  
><em>Long Pause<em>  
>"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to Scorpius' Mum?" she asked quietly to receive a quick a short response<br>"Childbirth"  
><em>Extremely Long Pause<em>  
>"I'm quite tired" Hermione started feeling very awkward<br>Draco gently nodded standing up and collecting Hermiones suitcase walking out of the room. Hermione followed.

When they reached the room Hermione would be staying in, she gently pulled him to sit on the bed with her  
>"Do want to talk about? About anything?" she asked gently<br>He shook his head before looking directly into her eyes, "You remember asking me why I save those muggles who fell into the water?" He asked receiving a nod "I saved them because it was my fault they fell in. That day was the anniversary of our marriage, I was not thinking and a spell released itself from wand into the direction of the cliff, I didn't have enough time to react as I watch them fall into the water. I could leave them so I jumped in and apparated them. I didn't know anything about Muggle hospitals or anything." He suddenly stopped and gave Hermione a short hug wishing her a good night before, just before he exited the room he turned around and apologised "Sorry for nearly killing your friend, what was her name?"

"Sarah" she replied before saying 'goodnight' as he left


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning Hermione shot up from her bed covered in sweat, this nightmare was one of the worst in ages. She looked around the room and remembered where she was and instantly began to panic. She quickly packed her and Rose's stuff, trying to avoid any conversations or questions because she knows she can never control her emotions after a nightmare, especially one as violent as that one.

Rose was still asleep so she gentle woke her up and asked her to get dressed. Within 10 minutes they were ready to go however they needed to say goodbye, they first went into Scorpius' room who was already waking up and said goodbye to him, he was sad but smiled anyway.

Hermione walked into Dracos room alone while Scorpius was helping Rose with all of the luggage,  
>"Malfoy?" she said quietly before raising a voice abit "Malfoy?" he stirred abit but no real response until she shouted "MALFOY!" Where he jolted out of bed and glared at her, "At least I didn't pour water over you"<br>"True, what's wrong?"  
>"Nothing, Rose and I are leaving now" she stated walking out of the room<br>"What? Why? Wait!" he said as he started to follow her but stopped to grab a few more pieces of clothing

When he did finally catch up to her she was just about to floo, he caught her arm and tugged her to the side  
>"What are you doing?" she whispered angrily<br>"Why are you leaving so soon?" He asked, nearly emotion-less  
>"We've been here since yesterday" she informed him<br>"Its 7:30 in the morning, couldn't you at least wait until after breakfast?" He asked, with a slight hint of begging  
>"Look, now is not the time. We're leaving now. If your going to act like a spoilt brat every time I decide to leave, then maybe I wont bother coming again." she warned<br>"But what about Rose and Scorpius?"  
>"At the moment I couldn't care less" she shot, feeling slightly angry, she needed to get out of there before she said something she'd regret<p>

"No wait" Draco said sternly "You can't leave, I refuse to let you. What about Scorpius and Rose?"

"I'm leaving if you like it or not, besides Rose can easily make other new friends" she shot before turning suddenly and flooing out with Rose and all their luggage.

"Daddy, did you and 'Mione have another fight? Is that why she took Rose away?" Scorpius asked in a small voice, the last time they had a fight he wrecked the manor  
>"Go and see aunt Pansy" he said containing his emotions "Now" then he disapparate away leaving Scorpius alone<p>

Scorpius very slowly and timidly walked up to the fireplace and took some floo powder hoping he wouldn't make a mistake, he slowly and clearly announced "Zabini-Parkinson estate, private room Pansy" and threw the powder down closing his eyes.

_

"Mummy, what did Draco do?" Rose asked as they entered their home  
>"Nothing. Honey, I'm going to put on some breakfast, would you please do the drinks?" she asked her daughter who nodded euthiastically. The had Pancakes with syrup and milk<br>"Rose, I going to talk to you about something, it is completely up to you, I want you to listen very carefully, OK?" Rose nodded and looked at her mum intently "OK, At Hogwarts they're doing this programme for gifted youngster for any age until you officially start Hogwarts at 11."  
>"I want to go, can I please go" Rose begged, really wanting to go to Hogwarts<br>"The thing is, you'll have to go throw a test, I'm not sure what it is but I have heard it is intense and you may not get in. Do you still want to?" she asked carefully  
>Rose thought for a second "Yes, I would like to go for the test to see if I can get into the gift young Hogwarts"<br>Hermione laughed "Gifted Youngster programme at Hogwarts. I'll contact the head mistress, McGonagal"  
>Rose cheered very loudly and then finished off her pancakes and milk<p>

_

Pansy held out her wand towards the fireplace as it lit to fire in her office, she lowered it rapidly and ran to Scorpius "Scorpy, what are you doing here?"  
>"Daddy had a fight with 'Mione and got angry, he order me to come to you before he disappeared" Scorpius cried<br>"Shhhh, honey, slow down, did you say 'Mione?" she asked  
>"Yes, I'm friends with her daughter Rose"<br>"Right, ok, Let me send a message to Mia and see if we can sort this out. Are you hungry?"  
>She took Scorpius with her into Blaise's Offices and made Scorpius some toast with jam and wrote a letter sending to Hermione.<br>When Scorpius finished he started to ask "Auntie Pansy, wh..."  
>"Oh right" Pansy interrupted and waved her wand a metal box, she opened the box to reveal a small chocolate cake "here is your pudding" Scorpius loved her so much, she always gave him pudding after breakfast<p>

An hour later an employee came and said that there's a Ms Hermione Granger and Miss Rose Weasley to see her  
>"Send them in"<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

"Mummy, there's an owl for you!" Rose called to her mother turning her attention back towards the puzzle she was doing  
>"Will you get the letter from the owl and give it a treat please" Hermione called from the bathroom<br>"OK!" she called back whilst getting up heading towards the window. "Hello there, is that a letter for my mum, do you want a treat?" She took the letter and said goodbye to the owl.  
>Hermione came down 10 minutes later "Rose sweetie where did you put the letter?"<br>"It's here" Rose replied still concentrating on her puzzle which was nearly finished  
>Hermione came and picked it up "Zabini-Parkinson?" she mumbled whilst opening the letter with a confused face "Rose, how do you feel about coming to see Pansy with me?"<br>"Really, I get to meet her?" she jumped up  
>"Yes, however, before we go I need to tell you a few things…"<p>

10 minutes later

"OK, I understand Mummy"  
>"Good girl, let's go… Rose, where are you going?"<br>"To the car?"  
>Hermione laughed "How about the basement, it will be quicker to floo"<br>"Oh" she expressed embarrassed  
>"Come on"<p>

They walked up to the receptionist "Good afternoon, I received a letter from Pansy Zabini-Parkinson requesting my presence" she informed her  
>"May I please take your name ma'am and I'll inform her right away"<br>"My name is Ms Hermione Granger…" she began  
>"And my name is Miss Rose Weasley. Thank you!" she spoke copying her mum's voice<br>The receptionist smiled and indicated for us to take a seat. She came back a few minutes later and asked for us to follow her  
>"Thank you very much" Rose said with a curtsy<br>"Mia, how are you?" Pansy asked politely  
>"I'm good thank you Pans, and how are you?"<br>"Very well thank you, this must be little Rose. Hello Rose"  
>"Good afternoon Mrs Zabini-Parkinson" she replied<br>"How old are you, Rose?"  
>"I'm 3, nearly 4!" she exclaimed<br>"That's great! Do you mind if I talk to your mother alone for a couple of minutes…" she started before Rose interrupted  
>"I'm sorry Mrs Zabini-Parkinson, however I wish to say no, I don't know anyone here and I want to say with my Mum." She informed her politely<br>"Well, Right through that door, are a few children of some employees, also there Scorpius is in there, I just thought that maybe you could just go and play with them for a few minutes" she tried persuading  
>Rose looked at the door in question wanting to go "I, I don't believe I, that I know them enough" she replied unsure<br>Pansy Moved down lower and looked her in the eyes, Rose saw how friendly her eyes were and decided to tell her what her Mum told her "My Mum said I had to stay close to her. You'll need to ask her not me" with this Pansy smiled and turned to Hermione  
>"Mia, do you mind if Rose goes and plays next door?"<br>"I'd rather be able to see my daughter, so if you could just change the wall…"  
>"Right" Pansy waved her wand and you could see through the wall one way "OK, go play now"<br>"Go on, Rose, it's OK"  
>Rose ran off and went to talk to Scorpius<br>"What happened with Draco?" Pansy asked straight away  
>"Excuse me?"<br>"Scorpius flooed into my office this morning, in tears after you and Draco had a fight? When did you and Draco start talking again, after what he said and did to you, I'm surprise you didn't tell everybody all of his secrets. But seriously, what happened, why did you get the children involved?" she asked sitting down on the settee where Hermione joined her  
>"I'm sorry, I was contemplating whether to contact you or not, but we haven't really been on talking terms in a long time. We first saw each other about 3 months ago at the beginning of September. I tried keeping my distance, but then Rose wanted to play with Scorpius and no one wants to be friends with him because he's a Malfoy, I couldn't do that to Scorpius, he's so small and young, and being judged so young, I"<br>"I know" Pansy stopped her "I know, so what happened today?"  
>"Oh Pansy I did a terrible thing, Draco, he asked me not to leave so early and I said the most dreadful thing ever, he asked about the children and I told him that Rose can easily make new friends."<br>"OK, why is that so bad?" Pansy asked, not completely in the loop  
>"Scorpius cannot make friends, Rose is the only friend that has been aloud to even look at him outside of the classroom without getting in trouble from their parents!"<br>"Oh, Mia, why?"  
>"I don't know, I didn't want to explain myself to him, of why I was leaving so early. I just keep remembering all of the terrible things he did. I mean knowing what he did and actually experiencing it, I keep thinking how could I let my little girl near him, he's done so many terrible things, I feel like I need to protect her. I go their and meet up for the children so they can play, knowing she's safe, I know Draco won't hurt her, but on the other side, I keep thinking how could I be so stupid and let my guard down. If something happened to her I could never forgive myself. I occasionally hear in the back of my head Ron and all of his views about Draco. I fell like I'm going crazy!"<br>Pansy pulled Hermione into a side-wards hug "I heard Ron was murdered, it's two years in a couple of days right?" Hermione nodded "Can you do me a favour and in return I'll solve your problem."  
>"What's your proposition?" she asked sceptically<br>"Do not beat yourself up over Ron death, moan his death but when it reaches mid-night you have to kiss Draco… I'll look after Rose for the day and the day after or however long you want. Also I'll get Draco to let me look after Scorpius aswell. Then if you ever want a play date or whatever, I can be the babysitter"  
>"That's a great idea… apart from the kissing Draco bit. Can we change that part of the agreement?"<br>"Nope, that is the bit that is not optional"  
>"I can not believe I am going to say this but, Ok, I'll do it"<br>"Really?"  
>"Yes!" she thought for a second "Actually…"<br>"Nope, you can't change your mind now"

They both laughed and began catching up until a panicked Rose rushed into the room

"Mummy! We're going to be late! It's nearly 3 in the afternoon" she screamed running towards Hermione and Pansy  
>Hermione let out a small laugh as Pansy looked confused "Well, looks like we'll be going then. I'll owl you later"<br>"See you later Mia. Did you want to use my personal Floo?"  
>"Yes please, thank you"<p>

With that they flooed home in time for there scheduled 'lunch talk'

"OK, so are you ready to know about all of the nasty and mean things about the magical world from when I was younger and the prejudice I went through that you may have to deal with?" she asked  
>"Yes, I think I am"<br>"OK, Well what I am going to do it teach you some new words or creatures and what they mean or do. I'll teach you 10 now and then answer any questions, we will do this once a day for lunch. The words/ creatures I will teach you today are: Pureblood, Halfblood, Mudblood, Deatheater, Hipporcriff, Dementor, Werewolves, Voldemort, Giants and mermaids…and maybe half Giants like Hagrid"

_


	12. Chapter 12

"... I can not believe someone would even want to do that!" Rose exclaimed with wide eyes  
>"I know! I could hardly believe it myself." Hermione replied<br>"OK, and Uncle Harry is the only person who has ever lived and it was because his mum loved him?" she asked confused "Surely everyone's mum loves them so why did they die?"  
>"Harry's mum sacrificed herself in order to save Harry, she created a temporary shield saving his life but losing her own." she informed<br>"That's so sad, you'll never leave me will you mummy?" she asked sadly  
>"Not by choice" she replied simply<br>"Well that was number two, what is the third unforgivable curse?"  
>"The imperious curse..."<p>

"Mummy, mummy wake up, we're late!" Rose shouted running into her Mums bedroom  
>Hermione shot up wide eyed looking at her clock reading 6:13 and sent a confused and annoyed look towards her daughter<br>"We need to leave to get to Hogwarts, we're going to be late!" she exclaimed  
>Hermione laughed "Remind me to teach you how to tell time later!" she said getting out of bed<p>

8am Hermione and Rose we're ready but had 3 hours to get there, unfortunately it only took them 10 minutes. All they had to do was floo to the ministry, show them the letter then floo to Hogwarts  
>"Mummy, can we go now, I'm ready!" Her daughter asked for the millionth time<br>"We'll be too early!" she replied again  
>"You always said it is better to be early then late!"<br>"Fine, we'll take the long route, through Hogsmeed"  
>"Yaaaaayyyyy!"<p>

Hogsmeed 8:30  
>"How about we visit your trouble making uncles" she asked watching Rose grin madly<br>They went in to Weasleys shop and Rose got some assistance in keeping her business as she popped out to the book shop  
>Rose was playing with a new product when Fred said he'd be back in a couple of seconds, just had to help a customers. All was fine until the new product bounced out of the shop leaving gooey footprints on the way, Rose chased after it not wanting to loose it when she bumped into someone<br>"I'm so sorry!" she said suddenly as he picked up the toy for her and bent down to her level  
>"That's OK, you need to learn to look where you are going." he replied<br>"I know, I'm sorry, but I didn't want to loose the bouncing foot, I haven't paid for it yet, It just bounced away" she stated worried  
>"Don't worry. You know you shouldn't leave the shop with out your mum or dad"<br>"My dad is in heaven. My mum went to look at books; Fred and George were keeping an eye on me."  
>"Well, then you should of got one of them. Anyway who on earth would trust a Weasley to look after a child, your mum must be mental!" he exclaimed jokingly but saw the sadness in the child eye "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. What your name sweetie?"<br>"I'm not suppose to talk to strangers!" she stated slowly taking the foot toy from the man and ran back to her uncles, who hadn't realised she'd disappeared for a short while.

"Finally!" Rose screamed in excitement when her mum told her they could start walking to Hogwarts

The walk to Hogwarts took around 30 minutes and they arrived over an hour early to see an expecting McGonagal waiting for them  
>"Professor McGonagal! Why are you out here?" Hermione asked greeting her former teacher<br>"I was waiting for you two actually, I knew you'd arrive early" she replied simply indicating for them to walk and talk  
>"You're lucky I didn't listen to Rose otherwise we would have been here at 8am"<p>

After the catch-up, Hermione was told there was lunch in the Hall while Rose went through a few tests.

After an hour and a half of sitting and chatting with other mothers and fathers McGonagal approached Hermione with a very shocked look upon her face, this worried Hermione  
>"What's wrong? What happened? Where's Rose?" she asked suddenly panicked looking around<br>"She's fine, perfectly fine" this relaxed Hermione a bit and she sat back down "She is way too smart for her age. She knows more about something than my third year students!"  
>"Excuse me?"<br>"Your daughter is extremely gifted, even more so than you were. Did you know?"  
>"Well, not really, people do keep mentioning that she's quite bright. I'm not really sure, she's just average right?"<br>"She is beyond average; I might go as far as a genius! We're doing more tests on her up to the age of 7 or 8. Is there anything she cannot do?" she asked rhetorically but received an answer anyway  
>"Reading, she can only recognise her name and sometimes mine. She cannot write yet and she cannot tell the time. I haven't tried getting her to perform any spell as it would be dangerous ..." she began getting interrupted by McGonagal<br>"Yes, anyway, I came here to propose about her attending the gifted youngsters programme permiantly, so she'll live on site. What do you think?"  
>Hermione just stared at her shocked "I thought you didn't do that? I was told that sometimes 10 year olds may get a permanent term spent here, but she's only 3, are you even allowed?" she asked<br>"Remember, I am the head mistress"  
>"Right, I guess I'll have to think about it. I don't think I'll be able to leave her here, I've imagined leaving her here when she was 11 not 3!"<br>"I hear you woke at St. Mungos?" she asked randomly  
>"Yes, I do"<br>"Well, we also are going to need a new nurse/ doctor as Madam Pompfey is retiring at her next birthday in 2 and a half months..."


	13. Chapter 13

Blaise groaned as an owl arrived distracting Pansy from making love, she got up grabbing her dressing gown to collect the letter from the owl at the window. She sent an apologetic look at her husband as she opened the letter to scan it however when she saw who it was from, she decided to read it straight away:

**Pansy**

**Sorry to disturb you, I need some advice and do not know what the best thing to do is. **

**Rose had the test for Hogwarts and has been offered to live there full time as she is apparently very clever and strong minded. Also McGonagal offered me the position of the new nurse as Madam Promfrey is retiring soon. I've always wanted to work at Hogwarts (as you know) but as a Professor, not nurse. Do you think I should take, the only reason I didn't go into teaching there was due to getting pregnant, and then Ron passed and I couldn't leave Rose could I? But I can't really apply for a teaching position now can I; they want me to replace Madam Promfrey. On another note, is Rose really that advanced? I don't want to push us in doing anything, do you think it might be wise letting her attend Hogwarts and learning the craft and performing spell or anything before she's 11, could it be dangerous? I really couldn't stand if anything happened to her. I really need your opinion about what to do with Rose more than anything as your grew up knowing about magic and I didn't.**

**I can not just kiss Draco tomorrow, I haven't spoken to him in nearly a week when we fought, also it's Ron's anniversary, and I'd feel like I'm betraying him or something.**

**Sorry to blabber, just please owl me or something whenever you're next free**

**Mia**

**P.S. Are you still having Rose tomorrow night?**

"Who's the letter from?" Blaise asked from the bed still lying down.

"Mia!" she stated simply causing Blaise to suddenly shot up out of bed over to her,  
>"As in Hermione Granger?" he asked taking the letter<br>"Yes, I told you remember, we're having Rose tomorrow!"  
>"I know, I just didn't expect it, you know, after everything."<br>"I know, I was almost angry when I heard Mia and Draco were talking and meeting on occasions"  
>"She what? She actually is talking to him, after everything he said and did to her!" she exclaimed astonished<br>"Read the letter" she told him "I'll get some butterbeer and owl her to come over now, if that's alright"  
>"Ofcorse, try filling me in on a few things too before she gets here" Pansy nodded and started walking out of the room before Blaise stopped her snaking his arms around her waist seductively "Do we need to owl her straight away?" he whispered into her ear. In response she spun around in his arms and gently and teasingly kissed him on the lips before whispering a gentle 'yes' and walking out of the room. Blaise groaned as he picked up the once discarded letter and began to read it.<p>

20 minutes later the fireplace erupted with green fire as Hermione and a sleeping Rose appear in the fireplace "hello" she whispered indicating Rose, Pansy approached her carefully taking the sleeping child and placing her on a ready made sofa bed (with bars) and tucking her in. They all walked to another settee a few meters away from Rose and sat down.

"Hello Mia, long time no talk" Blaise said randomly

"Hello Blaise, missed your randomly bad jokes!" Hermione smiled as he acted offended  
>"Random, I'll accept, but bad, that's just being rude!" he stated seriously before laughing causing Hermione to laugh too<br>"Anyway…" Pansy interjected "It is the middle of the night so should we skip to reason we're here?" she asked  
>"Yes, what should I do." She groaned before adding "Who's stupid idea was it to let younger children into Hogwarts, it's so much hassle"<br>"That would have been me" Blaise stated suddenly awkward  
>"Oh, right. It's a fantastic idea, but seriously they basically want her to start Hogwarts now… She's 3!"<br>"She is incredibly gifted" Pansy offered  
>"I know. I'm going to let her go, it would be cruel if I didn't" she sighed looking towards her daughter "It just feels so soon, I thought I'd still have a few years to prepare"<br>"So what about the job? Will you take it?" Pansy asked  
>"I don't know. She did offer it to me, it's so simple to just say 'yes' but I don't know, I told her I needed to think, maybe I should have just said yes but I really want to go into teaching"<br>"Now I understand why McGonagal hasn't hired any of the thousand applicants for the post, she's waiting for your answer" Blaise sputtered out without thinking  
>"Excuse me? Thousand Applicants, I didn't even show any interested and I was basically hired!"<br>"She did always love you" Pansy pointed out "When do you need to tell her you verdict?"  
>"Verdict, that makes it sound so serious. They need to know about Rose by the 2nd January and about me on the 1st by the latest" she informed them<br>"I have an idea, Do it part time" Blaise suggested receiving strange looks from both of the girls "Don't look at me like that, just listen. If you contact McGonagal and say that you'll share responsibility of nurse with another Nurse and you can teach a few lessons for some of the gifted youngsters, I need a good teacher and some of the actual professors can be a bit intimidating, what do you think?"  
>"That's ….. Brilliant! Thank you!" she squealed and hugged him suddenly regretting it as she heard a small 'mummy' coming from Rose who was just woken up. "Hello Rose, Sorry did I wake you up?" It took 5 minutes for her to get Rose back to sleep, she sat back down with Blaise and Pansy who were both smiling "What?" she asked<br>"I've met Rose before" Blaise stated  
>"When?"<br>"Yesterday, she ran out of Weasleys shop and bumped into me, we spoke for about a minute until I asked her what her name was and she told me she wasn't allowed to talk to me and ran away!"

"I am going to kill the Twins!"  
>They all laughed for a few minutes before entering into more serious conversations until a certain Ferret got mentioned<br>"OK, so it's unfair to make you kiss him on the anniversary of Ron's death. Kiss him now. You need to kiss him so then you will know whether or not you feel anything towards each other, otherwise you will torture each other wondering what if"  
>"No, absolutely not" she protested<br>"I don't care, I will use an unforgivable curse on you and make you do kiss him if I have to…" 

30 minutes later at Malfoy Manor. Draco thought he heard something down the corridor and got out of bed aiming his wand ready to fire, he halted to a stop seeing the one person he thought would never voluntary see him again "Hermione?"  
>"Draco!" she stated and then suddenly kissed him forcefully, he was so shocked he just stood there as she pulled away "Bye" and with that she apparated away leaving a confused Draco. He lifted his fingers towards his tingling lips and a small smile grew on his lips as he headed back to bed still very confused but also content in being generally pleased.<p>

Hermione Apparated directly in front of Blaise and Pansy and instantly fell onto the settee with a thud  
>"That bad?" Pansy asked before gasping "That good?"<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

"That bad?" Pansy asked then gasped "That good?"

"No and No!" she stated  
>"I see" Pansy stated<br>"I don't" Blaise said and looked around confused  
>"Don't worry Blaise, just some things I need to think through. I best get going anyway. What time do you want me to drop off Rose? And you're having Scorpius right?"<br>"Whenever and Yes"

They said their goodbye's and separated

The next day Hermione dropped Rose off to Pansy and Blaise around 11am and instantly went to Ron's grave.

11pm that night (new years eve) Hermione is still at Ron's grave, however now she has blood shot eyes and mascara running down her face, she looks like an absolute mess. She has been crying for hours and talking to the gravestone until she suddenly gets angry for him leaving her and Rose.

"Why? Why the hell did you have to go? You left me with a bloody kid! Do you know how hard it is? Ofcorse not because you never cared! I had to look after her anyway! Whether you were alive or not! You never were home! I hated you! You ruined my live you idiot! I was actually planning on leaving your sorry arse but you were never around to do it! In my head we were married for ages! I actually was in the process for filing for a divorce until you got me pregnant you stupid git! You can't do anything right! And you never changed! You were always a jerk and a bully to me! Even Draco bloody Malfoy the school bully was kinder to me than you! You're selfish! If you we're alive I'd kill you again and again until there was no where you could go or until you couldn't get back up! But no some stupid former deatheater had to beat me to it! I HATE YOU!"

Hermione apparates into the manor and ends up face to face with Draco, with in seconds she had slapped him hard across the face and then kissed him harshly on the lips, in responses he pushes her up against the nearest wall, grabbing her firmly by the waist. She tugged at his shirt eventually ripping it off and chucking it aside. All inanimate objects shattered as they were pushed off the table where Draco shoves Hermione on as her hands roam the length of this back scratching and leaving marks where she takes out her anger and aggression onto him. His wincing in her ears were like music she loved as she tugged at his hair tightly pulling him close to her leaving no gap, she sat up on the table as he knelled in front of her, squeezing her backside as he lifted her up taking her against the wall as his mouth worked down from her mouth. She pulled his hair getting her lips to connect again as he made for the stairs, discarding clothes on the way. On the bumpy journey up the stairs Draco nibbled on her taut skin of her neck tucking the strand of hair that fell loose from behind her ear. Moaning and pleading for more as Draco threw her on bed as he removed the remainder of her clothing and joining her not seconds later as he took it to the next level causing screams and loud moans to erupt from the mouths, both gripping on to anything and everything they could to contain their pleasure…

They both dropped onto their backs panting with smiles on their faces, neither spoke as they didn't want to ruin the marvellous and magical moment.

Within about 10 minutes Hermione fell asleep and laid they peacefully, Draco covered her with the silk covers and watched her for ages before resting his head on the pillow and resting aswell.

When Hermione woke up she instantly shot up and groaned from all of her pains she received from last nights events, she closed her eyes and took a very deep breath before looking around the room. "It's Dracos" she whispered before picking up the note left on the pillow beside her, it read:

_Hermione,_

_Breakfast will be waiting downstairs when you wake  
>We'll talk then<br>Draco _

Hermione got up and grabbed his dressing gown doing it up and exiting the room, she slowly walked down the stairs seeing the occasional piece of clothing, as she neared the dining room she smelt pancakes which made her mouth water. As she walked in she instantly made eye contact with Draco and gave him a timid smile "Morning" flowed out of her mouth as he indicated that she could sit down and eat. They didn't talk for a while as she ate but kept eye contact most of the time.

Draco was the one to break the silence "How are you?" he asked simply, it wasn't awkward, it was perfect.  
>"I'm good, you?" she answered setting her plate away from her as he walked around the table and took her hand leading her into his study, they both sat on opposite sides of the leather settee "I don't know what came over me last night, I apologise, but I'm not sorry" this cause him to suddenly look up at her, he did not expect her to say that, he expect her to shout, say it was a mistake and ignore him "I've wanted to be with you for ages, when we were younger, you made we feel wanted, I belong, you disobeyed your father for me and for that I am forever grateful. I've never told you this but I never really blame our fight on you, I blamed your father, it was his fault you acted the way you did, you needed to grow up and be able to defend yourself against him. You have, I know inside that you are not bad, you are not a deatheater, you are good, I just needed to be reminded, I needed to trust my instincts…" she suddenly stopped and made direct eye contact with him "I don't regret last night"<p>

Draco suppressed a smile "What's going to happen between us now then?" he asked not believing it to be true.

Hermione took a breath and closed her eyes; she kept her eyes closed as she told him "I'm moving to Hogwarts, to become a Professors and Healer for them. It'll be permanent" she didn't open her eyes, she could see him hurt.  
>"What about Rose?" he asked, she couldn't determine his emotions<br>"She has been offered a full time education, to be taught their as she is extremely gifted, especially for her age" she answered  
>"And she's going with you?"<br>"Yes"  
>"Open your eyes" he said and watched as she slowly opened her eyes instantly getting eye contact, he smiled "Congratulations. We both need to find our feet…"<br>"I am putting this relationship in your hands Draco but I warn you now, do not come into lightly and make sure you are ready and prepared because if you hurt me again or hurt Rose, it will be your fault and I will get my revenge" she warned but in her eyes you could tell not only was she serious, she was sympathetic. She stood up, kissed me on the cheek "I should get going, I need to pack" she started to walk off until I grabbed her hand pulling her into a final kiss before letting her leave.


	15. Chapter 15

_Dear Professor McGonagal, __  
><em>_I have heard highly of the Programme for Gifted Youngsters at Hogwarts you have set up. I believe it is a fantastic opportunity for children to become familiar with the school and magic on a general basis.__  
><em>_My son, Scorpius, is currently 3 years old and shall turn 4 at the end of this month; I was wondering if there is any chance he would be able to take a test to see if he is eligible. Scorpius has shown interest and would like to be involved. __  
><em>_I also write to offer myself as a 'helper' if you need one in school, I currently have no job and my main focus is dedicated to raising my son, I only suggest it now as I had been planning on offering my assistance once Scorpius was old enough to attend Hogwarts.__  
><em>_Draco Malfoy_

Draco had sent that letter 3 days ago and still no reply, Hermione and Rose had already left for Hogwarts. He was getting anxious, what if they refused to test him or ever let him back on the grounds.  
>"Daddy?" A sleepy Scorpius enters his office rubbing his eyes<br>"Why are you not in bed?" he asked confused realising it's 3 in the morning  
>"I had a nightmare, can I sleep in your bed with you?" he asked quietly, almost ashamed<br>"Ofcorse, come on" he lifted Scorpius up and carried him to his bedroom setting him down on the bed before getting changed into Pyjamas and lying down next to him "Goodnight Scorpius"  
>"Goodnight Daddy"<p>

The next morning Draco was woken up from pecking on the window, he instantly jumped up and headed for the owl hoping it was from Professor McGonagal, it was

_Dear Mr. Malfoy__  
><em>_It would be our pleasure to test your son Scorpius, we have an opening on19th January at 9am. __  
><em>_We'll discuss you working or volunteering here after your son has been tested and set.__  
><em>_Until then__  
><em>_Professor McGonagal__  
><em>_Head Mistress of Hogwarts_

Draco sighed, hoping for a bit more then that but would take all he could get. He will show Hermione he will do anything for her, he just hopes he has the opportunity. He turned and saw the time 7:24am followed by seeing his son still flat out, he decides to send a letter to Hermione

_Hermione Granger__  
><em>_Hope your finding Hogwarts just as great as it use to be.__  
><em>_Scorpius will be getting tested for the Gifted Youngsters Programme on the 19th of this month. Can we meet while we're there?__  
><em>_How's Rose? Is she settling in well?__  
><em>_Draco Malfoy_

Draco read over the letter before screwing it up and tossing it into the closest bin...  
>One hour later, the letter he finally decides to send is:<p>

_Hermione, __  
><em>_Scorpius and I will be at Hogwarts for his interview to see if he is eligible for the gifted youngster programme. If you're not busy, could we grab a bit to eat?__  
><em>_Hope you and Rose are settling in well and are enjoying the beauties of Hogwarts.__  
><em>_Yours, Draco_

Just as he sent the owl off, Scorpius woke up ready to run a marathon. After breakfast Draco decided to tell Scorpius about the letter  
>"Scorpius, you'll never guess who I heard from today?" he asked menacingly<br>"What! What! What!" Scorpius jumped up on his chair  
>"A certain Professor sent me a letter this morning!" he teased<br>"Who! Who! Who!"  
>"Professor McGonagal! You've been offered a testing, an interview!" he cheerfully stated<br>Scorpius squealed with joy and ran around room as an owl swooped in a dropped another letter into Dracos hands, it was from Hermione

_Draco,__  
><em>_That's fantastic!__  
><em>_Ofcorse we can meet up, just tell me when your appointment is and I'll be there!__  
><em>_With love, Hermione_

"Stupid! I didn't tell her when!" he cursed before realising something "With love?"


	16. Chapter 16

"Daddy, it's time for Hogwawts!" Scorpius says running top speed towards his fathers' bed landing with a 'plop' on it "Daddy, wake up, we need to leave". He received no answer, he was just about jump on him when he was lifted and flown around the room before falling back down to his fathers' bed.

"Come on then, we best get ready!" Draco shouted as Scorpius laughed

"Daddy, you so silly!" Scorpius laughed as he jumped of the bed and raced to his room to find clothes  
>"And don't even think about asking to wear you Pyjamas" Draco called after him as he dressed<p>

Draco and Scorpius arrived to Hogwarts early to see a patient Neville Longbottom waiting for them,  
>"Longbottom?" Draco asked carefully, not really believing his eyes<br>"Good Morning Malfoy, and mini Malfoy" He welcomed politely "If you would please follow me, I shall escort your to the examination room for gifted youngsters"

They walked side-by-side silently most of the way, the only noises made were Scorpius' astonished remarks and observations.  
>"Here you are then, good luck to you young man. Malfoy, you are free to wait in the nurses office, Hermione will be waiting there and shall be notified when you son has completed the 'test'"<br>"Thank you. Good luck" Draco said and waited for Scorpius to enter the room with McGonagal, he then proceeded to walk a gentle but quick pace to the nurses office, he enter the mini hospital and his eyes instantly settled on a child, who must have been a first year, with his arm bandaged up. The boy looked up and saw him, after a second of hesitation he shouted "AHHH! DEATHEATER!" With wide eyes  
>Hermione, Madam Promfrey and another nurse came rushing out wands raised to see a very shocked Draco. Madam Promfrey and Hermione instantly put their wands away, however the other nurse only lowered it slightly<p>

"Leo, don't be so rude, you calling people names put you here in the first place" Hermione warned  
>"It's not like I lied, I always tell the truth!" Leo argued back<br>"Well, looks like you have to do extra reading, because your knowledge has failed you, Mr. Malfoy is not a Deatheater"  
>"Oh, Sorry Mr. Malfoy, I'm good at History of Magic, but that's all" Leo said actually meaning it<p>

"That's OK. So what happened to your arm?" he questioned  
>"I called a 5th year a squib because I heard she can only do theory. My knowledge was incorrect their aswell" he said looking down<br>"So he broke your arm?"  
>"Well, by accident. She levitated me over the stairs to scare me, it worked, but as she was bringing me back Professor McGonagal came around the corner and she hid her wand which left me to hit the floor, she quickly rushed to my side. Don't worry, I dislocated my shoulder, I can leave for lunch" He smiled at me and this was when I noticed he was Hufflepuff<br>"Hufflepuff, was she also Hufflepuff?" He asked  
>Leo laughed "No, she was Gryffindor."<br>"Well get well soon" he finished before turning to Hermione and greeting her "You look great in your uniform"  
>"Thank you, I like your shirt, are you hungry?" she asked<br>"I suppose" he answered even though he wasn't  
>"The hall should be emptying now, she we'll head down there soon, I'm just going to quickly tend to Leo. Feel free to wait in my office, I should only be a minute"<br>"Yes, ofcorse, take your time, I'll be in your office" he replied walking passed a stunned nurse into Hermione's office. While waiting he overheard:

"_Madam Granger, isn't that Draco Malfoy?"_

"_Yes, it is, great observation Madam McGrorey"  
>"He is a known deatheater and you let him waltz in here and talk to a student"<br>"First of all, former and all chargers were dropped as it was against his will and in aid to protect his family, and secondly it did no harm, thirdly, I would consider how you speak to people as there are some people in this school you do not want to cross… let go of my arm!" Hermione sounded angre?_

I didn't hear anymore, they must have started whispering, suddenly Hermione came in "Are you ready to go? We're going to be taking Leo with us, get some food in him and then he'll scurry off to lesson"  
>"Sounds great, what were you talking to Madam Mc something?" he asked<br>"Nothing important, come on, we don't want him to be too late now do we?" she asked raising an eyebrow in my direction  
>"Yes, because that would be utterly devastating, I remember how important school was" he sarcastically threw back sneaking out the door towards the boy who would become his shield for the school-loving mega witch.<p>

Once Leo asked a thousand and one questions and went off to lesson, Hermione and Draco chatted and flirted and just enjoyed each others company for an hour until she was alerted that Scorpius had finished, she walked him to the examination room, wished him luck and gave him a kiss (a really long kiss) before returning back to her office to write a report about Leo.

"Draco, you have a lovely son. It has been a pleasure spending this time with him. We offer termly and half-termly events for youngsters and some members of the school. The termly ones are open to every magical child and half-termly by invitation, we are offering you and your son and yearly invitation to these event" Professor McGonagal stated simply  
>Draco smiled "That's fantastic, great job Scorpius!" although he also knew this meant Scorpius wasn't smart enough to attend Hogwarts this early and maybe not for a while, he wouldn't be able to be close to Hermione…<p> 


	17. Chapter 17  End

Draco and Scorpius were walking to say their goodbye's to Hermione before setting off. They saw her filling out some paperwork and walked in gently knocking on her door to make her aware of their arrival.

"Draco, Scorpius. How did it go?" she asked happily

"He's been offered to attend the termly and half-termly events for the year" Draco replies trying to sound happy but is evident that he is disappointed

"That's great" she replies before bending down to talk to Scorpius "Rose finished class a few minutes ago and is through that door do…" she didn't even finish her sentence before Scorpius was running to the door pointed out "Let's talk" she said simply before sitting down at her desk offering Draco to take a seat too.

"I know I should be proud but … what am I doing wrong, he's a clever child, he fantastic!" he said placing his head in his hands feeling Hermione give him a one-armed hug "How did you do it? Raising children is so difficult"

"I just did what my parent's did, devoted most of my time into teaching her and making sure she understood what was going on around her. Taught her about what to do in certain situation took her on educational trips and answered any questions she had. Made sure she socialised on a regular basis and join clubs. She was involved organisations that meant she could socialise and meet others at the same time as learning something knew to enhance her future prospects. Exactly what my parents did with me." She informs him to then look up and see a surprised face "What?"

"You did all that?" he asked to receive a nod "I answer his questions but that's it, he doesn't even ask many questions though, how am I suppose to know what he wants to learn?"

"You're suppose to choose until he can expressively tell you what he want to learn and what he doesn't, if you don't teach him anything, how is he suppose to know what to ask?" she asks

"You do so much with her; I thought you worked at the St. Mungos?"

"I did"

"How did you have enough time?"

"Just so you don't beat yourself up about it Mr. Malfoy" Professor McGonagal said appearing in the doorway "No one does as much educational stimuli with their children like Mrs. Granger here has. Also Rose has an idiotic memory, meaning she remembers everything she's ever seen or heard, Mrs. Granger also has this. I would not recommend you teach your son in the same way. Although, if Mrs. Granger agrees we offer a tutoring course to enthusiastic young individuals who would like to learn more."

Dracos face brightens up

"It currently is taught by Hermione and Blaise and they currently only have 6 students including Rose. It would be a pleasure for Scorpius to attend. It may also help Rose having someone her own age around"

"Her own age?" Draco asks

"Ofcorse, she's the youngest and only student under the age of 6 who was able to get in above part-time. We open the programme for all ages but don't expect to get many under the age of 8. So far we have Rose, one 6 year old and two 7 year olds, all of which are included in the tutoring course. It also includes two 8 year olds and now Scorpius. Hermione will fill you in on the details." With that Professor McGonagal disappeared just as quickly as she appeared.

"That was … interesting" Draco mumbled "So tutoring?"

"Ahh, yes, they've come up with the idea of every Saturday a selection of Hogwarts students and Gifted Youngsters to get together, it shall be supervised by myself and Blaise. It starts at 9am until 6pm, eventually we hope to have one gifted youngster to be permanently paired up with an actually Hogwarts student. So what do you think?" she explained

"Brilliant, that's an excellent idea. So I'll drop him off every Saturday morning then?" he asked

"Yes, I'll keep my personal fireplace open to a certain password every Saturday for you, so it'll be easier, if you'd like" she offered

"Yes, that would be great, thank you." He hesitated before continuing "I wanted to talk to you about… us"

Hermione simply nodded looking at him, silently giving him permission to continue, he could tell she was waiting for him to bring it up.

"Right well, I want us to try" he started not looking at her once "I think we should try and see where it goes, maybe we could start on a clean slate or from the beginning, you know take it slow. Or if you wanted we'll get married tomorrow, I don't know run away. Or we could just be friends or acquaintances, or just simply have to walk past each other while I drop Scorpius off or on I don't know group events. We could even just pretend we don't know each other and just go about our lives separately. Or maybe I could just become an obsessive stalker that follows you around everywhere. Or even we could…" he began rambling on before finally being stopped by feeling Hermione's lips on his, he mumbled into the kiss which made them both lean back "I'll take that as the obsessive stalker then?" he asked before smashing his lips against hers again

"Madam Granger! Hermione!" they heard Neville's panicked voice ring out through-out the room, instantly Hermione set off towards him taking the 2nd year girl from him and placing her on a bed as he rapidly explained what happened. Hermione quickly rushed past Draco grabbing a few vials and then back towards the girl.

A few hours later Hermione, Draco, Scorpius and Rose were all standing around Hermione's personal fireplace so Draco and Scorpius could return home.

"Don't be a stranger, just because Scorpius is only scheduled to come on Saturday's doesn't you can't visit more then that" Hermione said suggestively before breaking into a huge smile and stating "I absolutely love Scorpius and he's always welcome" she said trying to hide her cheeky grin, but couldn't. Her punishment was a long kiss from Draco.

Once gone, Hermione picked Rose up and watched her eyes droop, "Time to get ready for bed little one" with this Rose rested her head on her shoulder and drifted off into a peaceful sleep…

-x-

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Thank you so much to all of you :D**_

_**You have made me so happy from your reviews and responses and I am so pleased I wrote and published this :D**_

_**I am planning on doing a sequel based around the 'Gifted Youngsters Programme' but not sure what to do it about specifically (any ideas would be fantastic) so hopefully I'll start posting it in a couple of months.**_

_**Please could you review and tell me what you thought of the whole story, thank you **_


	18. Chapter 18  author note and preview

_**Hello everyone, so I am just about to start to post my sequel, I am posting the first chapter now so please read. It is called 'Programme for Gifted Youngsters'. Here is the first paragraph of the first chapter. Enjoy x**_

"Attention students" Professor McGonagal announced using her wand to maximise her voice as she addressed the students at lunch time "As you all know out programme for gifted youngsters has found many students who shall be entering Hogwarts and being here on a regular or semi-regular basis. It has also been arranged that some students shall be asked to spend a day or hour with a selected student and could be asked to take them so certain lessons with you; if you are selected please act responsible and a good role model for the young student. On a more important note, if you see any of them lost or hurt, please take the time to assist them, you may be late to lessons briefly if needed but know we may check up on your story. Thank you."

As usual with any news the whole hall erupts in conversation about what they heard, who could be chosen with mixed views and general news, like how Hermione Granger was so gifted she is a Professor and a Doctor!


End file.
